Crack Mints and Crotch Shots
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: Logan and Carlos are having an innocent video chat on Skype. But one seemingly harmless action turns the night into something neither of them expected.


**A/N: Ok, so I swear there is a logical explanation behind this story that in short can be defined by this: 5.5 hours of Skype chat with an amazing friend. GohanRules, in which there were crotch shots to hide things and mints we're sure were made of crack. So, basically, Logan and Carlos are Skyping each other while Logan eats crack mints and Carlos keeps giving Logan crotch shots. And the more Logan sees Carlos' crotch the more excited it makes him until he decided to give Carlos a little show. And this is an established Cargan relationship. So, enjoy and HAPPY FREAKING NEW YEAR!**

**Warning: M/M, masturbation in detail, talk of drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR…If I did we'd have a serious problem. I also own nothing familiar you may see/hear.**

* * *

><p>"Carlos, I think my mints are made of crack or something. There's all this white powder and they are so addicting," Logan said to his webcam. The Latino on his screen just smiled. "I'm pretty sure it's not crack, but if it is, I want some." Logan glared at him before popping another one of his "crack mints" into his mouth. The brunet and the Latino had been on Skype for hours, and they were so hyper.<p>

In the corner of the screen, a girl appeared. Without warning, Logan was met with a full-screen shot of Carlos' crotch. Logan just shook his head and listened to the argument happening on the other side. Within moments, Carlos smiling face was back on the screen. "Nice crotch, Carlos," Logan said smirking. Carlos' face turned bright red. "Well, umm, I didn't want my little cousin to see what was on my laptop. It won't happen again, Logie."

Logan just nodded and they continued talking and laughing until _–BAM-_ crotch shot. This time, Logan couldn't help but admire the Latino's personal area and he felt a rush of heat. He immediately turned away from the screen, blushing a bright scarlet. He heard Carlos' voices in his ear buds and looked back at the screen, pleased to see that his blush had receded. He let out a sigh of relief at that, but then realized he was slowly getting hard.

He silently cursed his boyfriend's cuteness and smiled at Carlos. "You look like someone just gave you bad news, Logie," Carlos said innocently. Logan smiled. "Not at all, but you did give me another crotch shot." Carlos' face turned pale. "Oh God, Logan. I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't and I just did. I'm sorry."

Logan just smiled. "It's fine, 'Litos. I swear, I don't mi-"he was cut off by another shot of Carlos' crotch. But this time, Logan could see a slight tent forming in his pants. The sight of Carlos' hardening member only made his member harden faster and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He slowly slid one of his hands into his lap and lightly palmed himself, sighing in relief at the friction he was providing.

"Umm, Logan? Are you touching yourself?" Carlos asked. Logan's eyes shot towards the screen where Carlos' face was smirking at him. "No, Carlos. I'm actually doing homework. You know, all the work we are supposed to have done when we finish vacation? I sighed because I still have a book report, all this math homework and some history. I just finished all the science work." Carlos bit his lip. "Yeah, I'm not doing that stuff. At least, not now. It's late, I'll do it tomorrow."

Logan just shook his head and opened his mouth when he was met with another view or Carlos' lap. This time, his cock grew even harder, beginning to strain against his boxers. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, stopping when he began to taste blood. Carlos returned to his screen, and he was desperately trying to ignore the slowly growing problem in his lap. He thought about every non-sexual thing he could, but the thought of anything dangerous made him think more of Carlos and had an inverse effect.

Logan tried to carry on a normal conversation, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain himself. After almost an hour of normal conversation, Logan's dick began to shrink back to normal. He sighed inwardly with relief. When he was almost full soft again, Carlos' crotch appeared on Logan's screen again. This time, the rush of blood to his groin was almost instantaneous. His dick sprang to full attention almost immediately, and it pressed painfully against his boxers and his jeans.

Logan looked up at the screen and saw that his eyes were dark with lust. He knew he had to force himself to hold off until he was alone, but who knew how long he was going to be chatting with Carlos? He decided to forget about Carlos and get off. He didn't care if Carlos saw, hell, they were dating and had already had sex, so what would it matter?

Logan rose slowly and undid his jeans, letting them sag around his ankles. His hand snaked don to his blue boxer shorts and slid beneath the waistband. He began lightly stroking his member and moaned softly at the contact. He was so absorbed in his pleasure he didn't notice Carlos' return. He only noticed when Carlos cleared his throat rather loudly.

Logan stared at the laptop screen, then down at his lap. He felt his face grow hot. "Umm, well, this is quite the problem," Logan stuttered out. Carlos licked his lips seductively. "I want you to stop that and wait a minute while I get something," Carlos said, his voice almost a full octave lower than normal. Hearing Carlos take control made Logan's erection throb painfully against his boxers, begging for freedom.

Logan could hear a lot of typing from Carlos and could only imagine what the hyper Latino was doing on his laptop. "I'm going to play this song and you are going to fuck yourself into that pale little hand of yours until you explode. And I want you looking at me the entire time." Carlos' eyes were now fully blown with lust and Logan knew it was taking all of his self control to not grab his dick and jack off. Logan smirked trying to look as sexy as possible. "Whatever you say, Carlitos," Logan purred.

Carlos licked his lips and hit a few more buttons on his laptop before a song started playing. "Dance my little stripper boy," Carlos demanded.

"Am I throwing you off?  
>Nope<br>Didn't think so

How you doin' young lady  
>That feelin' that you givin' really drivin' me crazy<br>You don't have ta play about the joke  
>I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke"<p>

Logan got up on his knees on the chair and began slowly sliding his shirt off of his torso. He bent his body in ways he knew would drive Carlos crazy. He wanted to show Carlos every muscle, every curve of his body. What made it even more amusing to Logan was the fact that he knew Carlos couldn't touch him. Logan turned to face his laptop screen, and Carlos was visibly biting his lip, making soft moans and whines every time Logan moved. "Having fun watching me, 'Litos?" Logan said. The Latino just looked at him and narrowed his eyes, daring him to say another word.

"If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
>If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light<br>You might be the type if I play my cards right  
>I'll find out by the end of the night<p>

You expect me to just let you hit it  
>But will you still respect me if you get it<br>All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
>What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand"<p>

Logan had removed his shirt and was now running his hands over his chest, always teasing the hem line of his boxers. He slid his hands up his chest again, stopping when he reached his nipples. He pulled and tweaked them, making them bright red as they rose to attention. He moaned loudly and threw his head back. He heard Carlos' whining from the speakers and figured it was time for him to move on with the teasing.

"I be the first to admit it  
>I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent<br>You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
>Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute<p>

Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
>I'm all alone and it's you that I want<br>Promiscuous boy, you already know  
>That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?<p>

Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
>You know what I want and I got what you need<br>Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
>'Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?"<p>

Logan had moved himself over to his bed and was using the bedpost as a stripper pole. He had one leg wrapped around the post about waist high while his other foot kept him balanced. He grabbed the post with his hands and kicked off the floor. As he did, he swung his weight around the side and spun slowly. The feeling of the pressure and friction on his throbbing cock made him shudder. He whined a high pitch whine before landing on the floor.

Logan slowly rose into a backbend, putting his 9-inch member straight into the air. Carlos gasped loudly at the sight of Logan's clothed member leaking pre-cum through the blue fabric, leaving a steadily growing dark spot in the fabric. He reached up and grabbed the post again, provoking inhuman sounds from both himself and Carlos as he continued to dance on his improvised stripper pole as the chorus ended.

"Roses are red, some diamonds are blue  
>Chivalry is dead but you're still kinda cute<br>Hey, I can't keep my mind off you  
>Where you at, do you mind if I come through<p>

I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
>Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?<br>They call me Thomas, last name Crown  
>Recognize game I'm a lay mine's down"<p>

Logan was back on the chair, leaning back so his crotch was as close to his laptop as it could be without breaking Logan. "See how hard you make me, Carlos? How does it feel to be the one getting the crotch shots now, you filthy pervert?" Logan snarled through his teeth. Carlos swallowed a few times before just nodding and making obscene sounds as Logan began sliding his boxers down at a painfully slow pace. "Fuck, Logan, take those fucking boxers off and let me see how hard and wet your fucking cock is for me!" Carlos half yelled, half growled. Logan smirked and nearly ripped the annoying piece of fabric off.

Carlos' eyes got wide as he stared at the monstrous piece of meat in front of his face. Out of instinct, he reached out to grab the throbbing erection and slammed his hand into the laptop. "Ow! Mother fucking whore!" Logan turned and saw Carlos massaging his hand. He smirked more and began slowly rubbing his length with long, feathery strokes. Each touch sent an electrical shock through his body, making him shake.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
>But if I get lonely I'ma need your help<br>Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health  
>I want you on my team, so does everybody else<p>

Baby, we can keep it on the low  
>Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know<br>If you with it girl I know a place we can go  
>What kind of girl do you take me for?"<p>

Logan was moving his right hand faster over his painfully erect length. The feeling was so good, he was moaning continuously. He looked over at Carlos, who had removed his pants and boxers. Carlos was lazily stroking his dick, fully absorbed in watching Logan jack off into the webcam. Logan's left hand slid across his torso again, tweaking his nipples a few more times before reaching down to pinch and fondle his balls. The sensation made Logan scream a high-pitched, feminine scream that would put any stripper or porn star to shame. Carlos moaned and Logan took that as sign to move on as the chorus played again.

"Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
>I'm all alone and it's you that I want<br>Promiscuous boy, you already know  
>That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?<p>

Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
>You know what I want and I got what you need<br>Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
>'Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?"<p>

By now, Logan was frantically rubbing his hand up and down his erection, using his pre-cum as lubrication. He ran his thumb over the crown of his member roughly, trembling with pain and need. He dipped his finger into the slit and rubbed the milky fluid on his nipples, making Carlos' face turn bright red. Logan ran his tongue over his lips, and Carlos' breath caught in his throat. Logan smiled his crooked side smile and began to gyrate his hips slowly, making sure Carlos could always see his cock.

"Don't be mad, don't get mean  
>Don't get mad, don't be mean<br>Hey, Don't be mad, don't get mean  
>Don't get mad, don't be mean<p>

Wait, I don't mean no harm  
>I can see you with my T-shirt on<br>I can see you with nothing on  
>Feeling on me before you bring that on"<p>

Logan stopped his gyrations and continued with his ministrations. His hand returned to their previous positions, only they were working at double speed and triple strength. Every movement Logan made was getting increasingly faster and harder until he had reduced himself to a writhing mess on his chair. He could feel the pooling of pleasure deep in his stomach and knew that he was going to come soon. But he had to hold out until the end of the song, or else Carlos would be mad.

Logan knew that Carlos was into all this kinky sex stuff, but one thing that drove him crazy was when Logan did strip dances for him like this one. And Logan was forced into doing them at least once a week. And Carlos' only rule was that Logan wasn't allowed to come until the song ended. And if he did, he would be handcuffed to the bed and spanked until he couldn't move. Logan learned that the hard way once, and he was determined to never disobey his kinky sex master again.

Logan looked over at the screen and saw that Carlos had his head thrown back in ecstasy and was mimicking Logan's movements. Logan cleared his throat and Carlos shot up, staring at Logan. The Latino's normally warm brown eyes were black and shrouded with lust, as were Logan's. Carlos raised his eyebrows questioningly, as if to tell Logan to keep going because the song hasn't ended yet.

"Bring that on, you know what I mean  
>Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things<br>I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
>To see if you can work me the way you say<p>

It's okay, it's alright  
>I got something that you gon' like<br>Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash  
>Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash"<p>

Both Logan and Carlos were making obscene sounds as their thrust grew increasingly more erratic. Logan was thrusting into his hand, begging for more friction that he refused to give for fear of reaching his peak before the end of the song. Carlos had stopped rubbing his own dick and he was now thrusting against his own chair, whining when it didn't give him the friction he so desperately craved. The two teens looked at each other, as if daring the other person to break the rules. Thankfully, they both knew the song was finishing and pushed through.

"Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
>I'm all alone and it's you that I want<br>Promiscuous boy, I'm calling your name  
>But you're driving me crazy the way you're making me wait<p>

Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
>You know what I want and I got what you need<br>Promiscuous boy, we're one in the same  
>So we don't gotta play games no more"<p>

As the final chorus finished, Logan reached his orgasm, screaming Carlos' name as his cum splattered his stomach, chair, floor and desk. He could hear Carlos moaning from his laptop and knew that the hyper Latino had also reached his climax. His left hand continued to fondle his balls while his right hand worked him through the rest of his high. He could hear Carlos riding out his own orgasm and they both slumped back into their chairs, neither one of them caring that they were coated with the sticky white fluid.

Logan looked at his laptop lazily. "Happy now, Carlos?" Carlos smiled. "Mmmhmmmm. Now, I'm going to bed. I love you, Logan." Logan blew a kiss towards his webcam. "I love you too, Carlitos." With that, they both closed their laptops and fell into peaceful slumbers, bodily fluid coverings and all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that was a BIZZNITCH to write. Anyways, bad news. My parents are getting suspicious of my writing, so I'm taking a break. Only for like 2-3 days, though, so do not fear. But I will still be reading and reviewing all of your lovely works, so I'm still gonna be here, just not writing. Anyway, some real –life-turned-Cargan-smut for the New Year. Love you darlings :P**


End file.
